


wedding

by cougarlips



Series: fanille week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Modern Era, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Post-Lightning Returns, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: Half buried under mounds of blankets, with sunlight streaming in and glinting off of Fang’s hair in the most delightful of ways, Vanille tried desperately to cling onto her thoughts, to focus on the words stuttering out of her mouth.





	wedding

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 3 of [fanille week](http://fanilleweek.tumblr.com)!!!

Half buried under mounds of blankets, with sunlight streaming in and glinting off of Fang’s hair in the most delightful of ways, Vanille tried desperately to cling onto her thoughts, to focus on the words stuttering out of her mouth.

Instead all she could think about was Fang: the way she crawled on top of Vanille, straddled her hips and peppered her skin with open-mouthed kisses; the way Fang barely brushed over her, but the contact was still enough to send her mind reeling. The way she slid down, bracing her arms on either side of Vanille’s body and her mouth moved with her, traveling from Vanille’s throat to her collarbone, following the fuzz over her sternum to her naval, her thumbs smoothing over Vanille’s hipbones.

“What are you thinking about?” Fang dared to asked, the words muffled as she made her way back up Vanille’s body.

Vanille thought about lying, an airy _oh, nothing, really_ already on her tongue, but the words caught in her throat when Fang hovered over Vanille’s chest, taking her time to kiss every square inch with an easy smile on her lips. She hummed against Vanille’s skin and Vanille could _feel_ her partner’s grin. As if out of habit, she brought her hand up to Fang’s head and brushed her hair away from her face, and when something shiny caught her eyes she grinned. The ring glittered against Fang’s hair, contrasting sharply with the dark tresses.

Her imagination took over for just a moment, fantasy interrupting the reality of Fang working over her body. Thoughts of Serah and Lightning in matching bridesmaid gowns at the altar filled her mind’s eye, with Snow and Hope across from them in identical suits and their hair combed back, and of Sazh between them and Dajh next to him with their rings in his hands.

She envisioned herself in a gown of lace and chiffon, heavy with beaded detailing and floral appliqués but in the most satisfying of ways; Fang in one of flowing silk that draped over her features, cool gray, simple enough to let Vanille shine but still so stunning, still enough to make Vanille’s breath catch and let everyone in the room know it was _her_  day, too. 

She let herself imagine it, let the potential of it wash over her before she hummed, coming back to reality and to Fang. Vanille reached for her and tugged her back up to meet her lips again, basking in the sensation of Fang’s warm skin sliding over hers. 

She thought, not for the first time -- and definitely not for the last -- that this was something she could get used to for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ also in case anyone was curious [[this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ea8f44900bd56a119eef941d05a62a7e/tumblr_oirhsnoO6p1v6x79no1_540.jpg)] is the inspo i had for vanille's dress (plus a [second detail shot](https://68.media.tumblr.com/593a62acf56a30ff39a68b02ddc2000e/tumblr_o5rof6jXXN1s5sigjo1_1280.jpg) bc i love it so much) and [[this](http://assets.vogue.com/photos/55c651d408298d8be228d893/master/pass/KIM_0447.jpg)] is the inspo i had for fang's!!
> 
> hmu on tumblr at @[bisoras](http://bisoras.tumblr.com) :^)


End file.
